Change
by Vimf
Summary: The two were enemies. They hated each other to the very core. But fate had it for them to be brought as one, coming together to give the other what they were missing for their entire lives. Everything...was about to change. Kaname x Zero


Okay. Hi guyses 3 I've finally decided to write something. But this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle? o3o I'm open to your opinions and feedback. Please tell me if there is anything I could improve. I'm planning on this being a multi-chaptered fanfic (just if anyone would like to know) unceunceunceunce. kGO ;D

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Enjoy 8D

---o-o-o---

**.Change.**

Zero Kiryuu. Born into a prodigious Vampire Hunter bloodline, stronger of two twins. His parents were killed when he was young, leaving him and his brother to fend for themselves. They were killed by a pureblood vampire, Shizuka Hiou. But his other half left him for that... monster, and Zero ended up in here. Cross Academy. As a prefect no less.

His ears were ringing from all the shrieking coming from the fan girls as the huge iron wrought gates swung forth. The sound steadily grew in a never ending crescendo of anticipation for what was going to appear through those gates. He swore under his breath. A vein popped. _I fucking swear. It's a miracle my ears haven't bled out after all the years I've been doing this. I should be deaf, _complained the hunter in his head with agony. And soon enough, the Night Class students, "objects" of affection more like, made their way across the wide stone pathway, heading to their classes. So what made this "Night Class" so special you ask? They're all unbelievably beautiful and have no flaws what-so-ever. Now what gives them this beauty that is beyond anything humans comprehend? It was but one simple fact. They were Vampires. The whole freaking lot of them. Zero took this as his complete excuse for his disrespect and hate and hostility directed at the Night Class students. Not that they were any fonder of him as he was of them. Still though, you get the point. But there was a fleeting contradiction in this whole thing of Zero's. No wait, never mind, not a fleeting one. A big gaping hole in this theory. Zero was a vampire himself. Shizuka had turned him when she came and attacked his family on that night. So in a way, we could say that the hunter loathed himself and for everything he had to do to survive, he loathed himself to the very core, he loathed what he had become. But that was not the main point right now. He had work to do.

Right on cue, Zero braced himself for the highest point of high pitched yelling. The vampires made their way elegantly across the pavement, waving and smiling at their fans. _Let's hope none of them are thinking about doing something stupid tonight. Stupid being : "Hey let's go drink some blood, shall we? Ufufufu" Keep an eye on Aido, Kiryuu, _the hunter thought to himself, making sure no human got bitten or found out about the dark secret hidden by their objects of affection.

Some of the female students were now getting anxious and giving Yuuki Cross, his fellow guardian and childhood friend, quite a hard time of keeping them back from the Night Class. He stared at her and chuckled softly to himself. She was going to get trampled over at this rate. Fortunately for him, all he had to do was stand there with his arms crossed, and glare daggers at anyone who even _dared_ to attempt of crossing his invisible line. Like he was doing right now actually. Quite effective if you ask his opinion. The evening continued and the silver- haired prefect looked over to see how his partner was handling the rough crowd. Instead, she seemed to be doing fine, if not having the look of being a bit red to the face? He saw Yuuki blushing and looking down at her feet, fiddling with the hem of her uniform skirt. Curiously, scanning the area around her, he had found his answer. Kaname Kuran. Night Class president, and a _pureblood_. He despised the guy, really. Even more than the other vampire nobles in the Night Class, if that was possible. But on the contrary, despite Yuuki's continued denials to the constant teasing and questions, Zero knew that his best friend was deeply infatuated with Kuran and harboured almost fan girl-like feeling towards the man. He clenched his jaw as he thought about this fact. Not that he was jealous or anything. He just didn't trust those blood-suckers one bit. What he believed was that Yuuki was setting herself up for disappointment, she was going to get hurt by this man, come crying to him, complaining about how she thought it was going to be "different", and Zero would be left with the whole bloody mess. No pun intended. He sighed as he watched Kuran give the other vampires a cue to go right on ahead to class and let him catch up later. Zero looked up at the clock tower, and noted it was time for the Day Class students to head to their dorms. Their little model show had come to an end. Barking at them to go back to the dorms, he was irritated that they even continue to stay here in the premises. Eventually he got the crowd to thin out, and with time, everyone was gone. Everyone but himself, Yuuki and Kuran. He watched the duo intently, looking at how Yuuki was giggling and smiling shyly at Kuran and laughing at anything he fucking said or did. He looked at how Kuran was no longer wearing that mask of "No emotion what-so-ever, so piss off, bitches, I'm superior". Why did the guy let his guard down around Yuuki anyways? No matter. He went on looking at how the petite girl was fixing Kuran's uniform, and Kuran was letting her. That was when his chest clenched. Something was tugging at him. And watching this act, even if it wasn't the slightest intimate, made him feel _something._ God knows what. Jeez. Zero brushed it away as he strided over to the two.

'Kuran,' he greeted coldly.

'Kiryuu,' answered the other with the same note of apprehension in his voice.

The two stared at each other for a little while, silence filling the tension building between them. Zero gritted his teeth together. He was not going to back down. As was the other was thinking right now, he was sure. He could here Yuuki leaving nervously, telling them bashfully not to get into a fight or something. They both stayed quiet, even after she had left. But as they glared on, Zero took note of certain things of the brunette. He noticed how maybe the pureblood was about three to five centimetres taller than himself. He noticed how _soft _those brown locks appeared to be, draping themselves over the other's neck and face. Zero noticed also, that even with that emotionless face p[plastered on, Kuran's eyes looked...lonely. He was almost beauti- _Oh god. What the bloody hell am I thinking. Snap out of it, Kiryuu. I'm sure that Kuran isn't checking you out while he glares at you. Jesus Christ, I'm losing my sanity. _

'How are you feeling?' questioned Kaname, in an attempt to get something else out of the hunter, other than the cold glares he was receiving. He tried to keep the worry out of his voice, but the question had come out rather of its own accord. It was filled with emotion, kindness, and caring.

Zero was taken back by the suddenness of the inquiry. Kuran does not just randomly ask out of the blue how he was feeling. Especially to _him._ They were mortal enemies, for god's sake. And the prefect was more than sure that he heard genuine worry in that question. It was said like someone had actually cared about how Zero was faring, and coming from Kuran, that was damn impossible. And yet again, Zero found another contradiction in himself. Mentally kicking himself, he ponders himself. He swears that they're mortal enemies, yet he depends on Kuran for blood and a life source to survive. He did not want to fall to Level E. He did not want to get targeted by Hunters. He wanted to keep his head on his shoulders, thank you very much. He was already Level D on the Vampire status. Not the greatest, seeing as Level D was the same as being called an "ex-human". But Zero did not care. He considered himself a full fledged Human and Vampire Hunter, ignoring what others called him. Not like anyone cared. That was then that he recalled Kaname's question. He opened his mouth to snap back something smart like 'Why would you give a shit about a Level D like me, oh high and mighty King of Vampires. Bite me.'

But Kaname spoke first, scolding Zero coldly, 'Well Kiryuu, I take it that you're feeling quite well due to the fact that you even dare to not respond to my consideration for your well-being. By the way, I do hope that you will have at least the dignity of not drinking for the next week. Seeing as how you took from me just yesterday. And don't you even think about using Yuki as a donor. I know she is more than willing but I don't want your filthy fangs piercing her ever again. Good day."

And with that, the older vampire turned around swiftly, and made his way to the school building. Zero stood there, absorbing everything that just happened. After a minute or so, he commenced his patrol of the grounds. Still very confused by the mood-swings of a certain vampire.

Meanwhile, Kaname sat in his seat beside the window in class. Chin rested on the palm of his hand, other busy taking half-minded notes to what the teacher was saying. Obviously, he knew all of this, being taught when he was younger, but he was told to put on a show of actually "learning". It was a model thing to do for the other vampires in the class. His thoughts were drifting towards the silver-haired teen. He remembered how he almost lost his footing in that conversation and how quickly he had to cover up that outburst of concern for the ex-human with a cold reply to the boy's silence. Lately, Kaname noticed how he was feeling a sort of gravity pulling him to Zero. But he had dismissed it as the effects of a one-way blood bond. He wasn't sure if Zero was feeling the effects but it was burdening the pureblood greatly. Lately, Kaname found it hard to even keep his attention on Yuuki when he talked to her on some evenings during the changing of classes. His head was filled with thoughts of the hunter, the urge to take care of him and make sure he didn't fall to Level E, to be with him and protect him from harm, and he was so fucking jealous that Yuuki got to spend so much _time _with Zero. Heck he was even jealous that Zero bit Yuuki before him. _Ugh, I'm having these thoughts again. Again. Again. Again. It's the blood bond. Blood bond, Kuran, get a freaking hold of yourself, _stated the brunette half-heartedly in his own complex mind. Another nagging point of all this was that Kaname wanted to bite Zero back half the time. Other half of the time was him mentally swearing to himself that he would stop thinking obscene things like that.

The night passed by slowly and painfully. Finally the classes had finished and the Night Class was to head to their dormitories. When Kaname looked down to close his notebook and leave, he stared dumbfound at his notes. They weren't even _notes. _Jesus Christ, the only thing written in his notebook for the class was "Zero Kiryuu" over and over again. Kaname flipped the page. Cue the eye twitch please. He had about 9and a half pages of lined paper wasted on the boy's name. After staring for a time, he quickly realised that everyone was waiting for him at the door, waiting for him to get up and lead them back to their rooms. Blushing, he slammed the notebook closed with a bit more force than necessary, got up and with vampire speed, they all made their ways back to their respective rooms.

Meanwhile, Zero Kiryuu was finishing off his last round of the patrol, yawning tiredly into his hand. He had caught a few girls from the second year trying to take pictures of the Night Class students in class. If he remembered correctly, they were Takuma Ichijou's fans. Giving them a scolding and a threat to turn them into head master Cross if he found them again, they had scurried away, huffing about how "uptight" Zero was. They might have thrown in an insult and a colourful word as well, whispering of course, only to one another, thinking Zero couldn't hear them in the slightest. But the guardian could hear them full well with his sensitive hearing, enhanced even more by being a vampire. What others said about him was their opinion, and Zero didn't bother to make a deal out of it. People threw him nasty comments everyday, in and out. The only person who he cared about what they thought of him was Kana- uh, scratch that. Yuuki. He cared about what her opinion of him was. Most definitely.

Stifling another yawn, he rubbed his eyes feeling drowsy. _Pity I still have classes to attend. I'll sleep through them, I guess. We're only doing trigonometry today anyways, _thought Zero to himself. He made his way to help Yuuki control the crowd, making sure the morning transition between both sides moved smoothly. He spotted the pureblood walking with a furious blush on his cheeks. _Wonder what happened to him… _was the thought that flooded his mind when he saw the rosy colour tint the pureblood's cheeks. Zero had a strange urge to walk over and pull Kuran close to him and make sure he was alright. To assure his well-being. He wanted to…kiss him. _Oh my God, I did NOT just think that? I am a straight man with straight needs. Straight. Straight all the way, _chanted Zero in his head as he himself started to blush furiously. He was thankful Kuran was gone now and that blushing did not have any effect on his glare.

'Zero~ Come on, let's go to class now! We'll be late.' pouted Yuuki, pulling on Zero's arm with all her strength. He snapped out of his panicky thoughts, looking down at Yuuki's brown eyes and seeing she had already grabbed their supplies for the day. She was evidently searching his face for some sort of indication to her child hood friend's odd behaviour. Zero stared back, and in a few seconds, said, 'What are you looking at, you cow. Come on, I thought you said that we'll be late.' With that, he left quickly, hearing Yuuki yell from behind him that he was a "meanie bun", according to her. They sat at the back of class. Zero's head was resting on his arms, folded in front of him on the desk, his eyes closed, silver hair fanning out. Some girls in his class had begun to stare at him, thinking about how they had actually caught a peaceful emotion on the demon prefect's face, no lines etched in it what-so-ever, and honestly put : they thought he was nearly as beautiful as the Night Class students. Yuuki, on the other hand, was desperately trying to take notes of what their math teacher was saying, seeing as how she would always fail their exams and she had a new resolution : keep her math grade above 70. Why was life so unfair? Zero _never _had to pay attention and he easily kept his grades above that 95% mark. _I bet it has something to do with Zero and him being a vampire, _speculated Yuuki with envy. She stared at Zero's face, feeling warmth for her friend, but jealousy that he had something she craved for. He was in the same world as Kaname. She was getting worked up over nothing and her knuckles were beginning to turn white. She knew that Zero had never asked to be a vampire, he detested it. So why did God have to give such a gift to him and not her, who _wanted _to be a vampire? She turned quickly back to the board, tearing her eyes off the alluring yet infuriating persona, Zero. The teacher had called her name to come solve a question up at the board. No doubt because he had noticed that Yuuki wasn't paying attention to the lesson, and wanted to embarrass her or something. Slowly and reluctantly, Yuuki made her way up to the board, hand quivering and she stared at the equation. _Oh God, help me? _she thought miserably and with a very hesitant motion, she placed the chalk on the black board, and began to drag it down to draw her numbers. She watched the powder fall from the chalk as she was doing the equation, stopping every once in a while to let the teacher lecture her that she was solving the damn thing completely wrong. She glanced back at Zero, who was now awake, and glaring at the girls who had been taking pictures of him sleeping. What Yuuki deduced was that they had been caught staring dreamily at her friend. Sighing she listened and nodded her head to the teacher droning on and on about how she needed to improve her listening skills. This was going to be a very, very long day.

The day had finished and the two prefects were getting ready to tame the crowds of girls that were slowly gathering. He recalled all the events that happened today, including the girls in his class who he had spotted taking pictures of him resting. He was secretly flattered but had made them delete the bloody things from their phone memory before they planned on doing anything stupid with them. Also, Zero had got smacked on the head in Science by Mrs. Minne for napping in her class. But other than those minor incidents, he had slept through each period soundly.

The familiar sound of the gates being opened hit his eardrums and he turned around to the fan girls. crossed his arms and with the same routing as yesterday evening, glared at each and every one of them, establishing that his imaginary line had now been activated. One toe over and he was pretty sure they knew what would happen.

Yuuki's side was boisterous as usual. Oh and look, there were even a few fan boys today, he saw. Funny really. Then he felt that presence come near. Kaname Kuran. It had been happening quite a lot recently to be truthful. Every time they came near each other, Zero could kind of feel something inside him telling him where Kuran was. The teenage vampire didn't fully understand why it happened, but it he didn't mind it actually. He found himself staring at the pureblood again and averted his gaze before anyone thought something suspicious and ridiculous of him. Little did Zero know, Kaname had begun gazing at him the moment he turned his head away. Shiki, Kain and Takuma all exchanged very inquiring looks to each other. The three of them were most observant of these sort of things and they noted that their pureblood leader had been looking rather, uh, captivated by the amethyst eyes boy. They had also noticed that the latter had also been looking at Kaname with the same look earlier. They each gave one another the signal for some note passing to happen later that night in class. The three had to discuss this a find out what was up. They were curious. Oh, so very curious.

The days passed, all the same. Kaname, note book running out of paper after he had continued to rip and shred the evidence of his…obsession? He was frustrated. Takuma, Shiki and Kain, continuing to pass notes under the table during class, all hyped up to get to the bottom of the entire thing. They wanted to know. It wasn't in their natures to be so nosy in other people's business, but just like girls, they had laid eyes on something interesting, and were instantly gossiping 24/7. Zero and Yuuki, stuck with their prefect duties, sleep deprived and tired. Zero tutoring her late into the night until Yuuki finally understood the math they were learning. The two wanted a break. They all wanted something. Their lives continued smoothly, Day Class and Night Class, everyone was the same. The same routine. Same everything.

A week later, Kaname was sitting at the coffee table in his room, in a luxuriously cushioned chair, finishing up the last of the paper work for the Vampire Council. Sometimes being a pureblood was so much _work_. Not that he was lazy and was incapable of such things, he just disliked being kept up late to sign random pieces of paper and forms he had nothing to do with.

A knock came softly from his door. Kaname sensed Takuma's presence outside and muttered a soft "come in". The blond vampire looked around his friend's neat room, and laid eyes on said person himself.

'You can sit, you know,' stated Kaname dryly and continued, 'jeez Takuma. We've known each other since we were little. You don't have to ask to do the smallest thing like sit down in my room.' Kaname didn't like it when everyone seemed to bow to his will and were all "Kaname-sama, my Lord, what can I do for you?" "Kaname-sama, I hope my presence does not bother you in any way." "Kaname-sama, how may I be of service?" They could've been saying "How can I kiss up to you so that you won't kill me?" Sometimes, the pureblood just wanted to be… well, _not _a pureblood. He wanted to be normal. Like everyone else.

Takuma sat down on the opposite side of the table, and leisurely started talking with the pureblood. He needed to loosen the atmosphere before he would ask Kaname the question Kain and Shiki had told him to ask. They chuckled and discussed, talked and teased, just like friends did. And after Takuma felt as though it was a light enough mood, he interjected, 'Kaname. I have something I would like to ask you. That is if you don't mind.'

The brunette replied, 'Yeah, sure. What's up?'

Thinning his lips into a line, the noble asked quite quickly, 'IsthereanythingthatmaybegoingonbetweenyouandZero?' Okay, that was maybe a tad too fast. It had come out slurred and as one big line. Kaname was sitting there like a deer in headlights, staring at Takuma. Guess he didn't understand_ that_.

'I'm sorry, Takuma. I beg your pardon? Could you perhaps repeat that question a little slower this time?' said Kaname slightly amused. His companion was clearly very nervous about something.

Bracing himself, Takuma took another deep gulp of air. Kaname would _not _kill him for asking this. Trying to keep his wits about, he started for the second time, 'Kaname.' The implied person just nodded his head, urging the other to go on. 'Is there…anything that may be, uh…going on between you and…the prefect?'

'Oh well, Takuma, I thought I told you this already. Yuuki is my sister. I just have yet to actually awaken her vampiric side,' responded Kaname quite simply.

Crest fallen, Takuma cursed himself for his poor choice of words. Clenching his jaw, he said, 'No Kaname, I didn't mean Yuuki. I meant…Zero.'

Realization dawned on Kaname's face, his soft brown eyes widening at the mention of Zero.

The blond urged on, hoping to get this over with, 'Because you see, Shiki, Kain and I have been noticing some changes in your attitude lately. I'm worried that something might be going on?' He didn't know _why _he let Shiki and Kain talk him into this. God, it felt like he was suffocating.

Kaname hesitated. Shiki and Kain also? Was he really that obvious? What had they figured out? More over, what had _Zero _figured out? 'Takuma, I honestly don't know what's happening to me,' said Kaname finally. His walls were breaking down. Slowly.

'I…I feel mad when I hear people insult him. I even get jealous when I see Yuuki doing things to Zero,' mumbled Kaname, embarrassed by sharing this information.

Takuma sat there. Stunned. 'What kind of things, Kaname?'

'I don't know. I get jealous even when she simply hugs his arm or tugs on his shirt. I get jealous _seeing _the two together,' admitted the older vampire in defeat.

'Who are you jealous _of_, though?'

Kaname wondered. He wasn't sure himself really. Who_ was _he jealous of? Zero, for getting to be with Yuuki? No that surely wasn't it. That left the only other option by elimination.

He mouthed the name of the silver-haired teenaged boy. Everything clicking into place for Kaname. Like he had found where the last piece of the puzzle went. It had been hidden this whole time because Kaname had refused to admit the fact. He had been denying the whole thing from the beginning. He had been blind. He looked over at Takuma, who was smiling slightly.

'I love Zero,' whispered Kaname to no one in particular.

Takuma, content with his reaped information, placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, waiting for the pureblood to look at him.

'I know you'll do the right thing,' said Takuma, giving a smile of encouragement. And with that, the blond left the room, giving the vampire some breathing room. He rushed over to his own room, where Kain and Shiki had been patiently waiting.

'I did it, guys. Now all we need to do now is wait,' Takuma practically yelled, ecstatic about his success.

The two other nobles, shouting a complete "Yes!" full of excitement and joy, jumped off their chairs and patted Takuma on the back.

'Can't believe he didn't behead you on the spot after you asked him _that_ question,' said Kain smirking in amusement.

Shiki nodded and said eagerly, 'Alright, tell us _everything_. How'd you do it?'

The three sat down on the floor in a circle, Takuma beginning to re-tell his "adventure" with many animated hand motions.

They continued for hours, discussing what their guesses were of how Kaname was going to react to his little newfound discovery. Everything was about to change.

---o-o-o---

Wahaa I'm done. OTL;;; Hope it was at least okay x:

Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Much appreciated. C:

-Vimf


End file.
